


The cute, the beautiful and the matchmakers

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [19]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Cheeky matchmaker, Dammit Iron, Double Date, Even metals follow 4chan divegrass, F/F, Mild Angst, Parking lot discussion, meet cute, reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a reception at the mansion, Copper has to show up, even if she doesn't want to. One evening though, she got to meet the beautiful Zinc, and nothing was the same again...especially if Platinum has something to say about it.</p><p>(Place in the timeline: near future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cute, the beautiful and the matchmakers

Copper slowly made her way towards the ballroom; she was struggling with the evening dress which had forced to ditch her usual jeans. Mercifully she got spared the misery of wearing heels and was allowed to wear flat shoes instead. She considered the very existence of heeled shoes baffling; her practical mind couldn't manage to find any useful aspect in them. That didn't stop Electrum from buttonholing her for an hour about the social significance of the heel and all the rest of it, by the end Copper almost started talking about assembly language programming to give her sister a taste of her own medicine. The reception hadn't begun yet and this stuff was already wearing her out, she couldn't care less about all this high society stuff, it was for fashionable people like her mothers or her sister, not for her. Sadly she can't get away from the fact that she's Gold and Silver's elder daughter, and that when there's a reception at Gold and Silver's mansion, the elder daughter has to be present and greet the guests. It was still early, but the guests close to the family were already here like Lead and Tin, with their daughters Terne and Pewter, who are lifelong friends of the family. There was also Cobalt who was Gold's friend, supplier and business partner all at once, as well as the Platinum sisters, the fist being a business partner of Silver, and latter being Copper's friend. 

Platinum and Cobalt also knew themselves very well, as they have been close friends and just recently started going out. Copper was somewhat jealous, as she had a crush on Platinum herself, but she didn't manage - didn't even attempt actually - to go beyond friendship, when Cobalt actively pursued Platinum. Platinum seemed oblivious to Cobalt's advances at first, as she would often talk to Copper about Cobalt and how Cobalt often invited her out, but recently things got real and Platinum told Copper that Cobalt confessed to her and that they've started going out. And so poor Copper was left with no real conclusion for her feelings for Platinum, the fact that Copper and Platinum are now basically confidantes wasn't helping as Copper now hears about Cobalt every day from her love-struck friend.

And it seems that Copper wouldn't catch a break as she saw the two lovebirds together in the main hall. They were chatting, and didn't seem to notice the lovey-dovey atmosphere they were creating; they were holding hands and looking at each other with dreamy eyes. Copper started to discreetly head left towards the ballroom when...

"Oh hey, Copper!" called Platinum's voice.

Shoot, she didn't want to deal with that right now, but she couldn't blame Platinum for not noticing. She walked towards the couple and said with an uneasy voice "Oh, hi Platinum, hello Mrs. Cobalt."

"Please Copper, you can drop the 'Mrs.'" said Cobalt gently.

"Oh um sorry..."

Cobalt looked like she was going to talk, but Platinum beat her to it, "Cobalt told me she sees you often." she said enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah, mom is very fond of her crafts."

"I can't blame her, she really is amazing, did you see her store? So much beautiful stuff!"

"And none of them are for you." said Cobalt gently.

"Whaaat?"

"Yup, for you, only unique things made specifically with you in mind." Cobalt said with a wink.

"Oh you!" said Platinum while kissing Cobalt's cheek.

The sudden flirting made Copper uncomfortable; she shifted nervously on her feet and kept looking away. When her eyes went back to Cobalt and Platinum, she noticed that Cobalt was looking at her thoughtfully, only to divert her gaze as soon as their eyes met, did she notice something?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dark-haired woman calling Platinum from a distance.

"Oh sorry, big sis Pallas is calling for me, I'll be right back!"

As Platinum went to see Palladium, silence settled between Copper and Cobalt. Each passing second was utterly deafening, as Copper was completely paralyzed and couldn't think about a good thing to say. Eventually, Cobalt put her out of her misery.

"Um, Copper?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I ask you something inappropriate?"

Copper stood still for a moment, she...she didn't find out, did she? That's very unlikely, but Cobalt does look really sharp.

"Um...ask away?" 

Cobalt took a deep breath "You...you have feelings for Platinum, right?"

 _She knows_...how? Platinum didn't see anything for more than a year, and Cobalt just saw through her like she was transparent? As Copper's mind panicked, her face froze in a shocked expression.

"Hey Copper, are you alright?"

Cobalt's words seemed to catch Copper's attention somewhat, she now managed to look at the blue haired woman but kept on gaping. Eventually, she managed to squeak a single word.

"How?"

"I don't know, it just kind of dawned on me while looking at you, I'm not sure if telling you is a good idea, but we're both close to Platinum so I figured it would be best if everything was said between us, so-Hey, are you okay?"

Without realizing it, Copper had started to tear up, and it was messing the make-up Electrum spent hours applying. In a daze, Copper felt her cheeks with her fingers, only to get wet make-up on her fingers and started panicking, not knowing what to do. Fortunately, Cobalt took control of the situation, grabbed Copper's hand and lead her towards the staff area of the mansion. She reached a small room filled with tools and equipment, set Copper on a chair and went to search something inside a drawer. She came back to Copper and set about completely removing her ruined makeup. Copper was still shocked and didn't react until Cobalt had finished and kept looking at her.

"Are you alright , Copper?"

"I-I have go back and-"

"Do you really want to? In this state?"

"I, um..."

Cobalt sighed "Look Copper, I know this must be hard on you, and I'm fully aware that I sort of forced you into this position, but I see you having this weight on you heart and I know from experience that nothing good will come from not addressing it. I might look cruel but I'd rather be brutally honest with you...you deserve it."

Copper teared up again and quietly cried for a bit, Cobalt stayed by her side and comforted her by patting her shoulder. Copper calmed down quickly, but they stayed silent for a long time. Cobalt then dried up Copper's cheeks and reapplied some makeup so that Copper was presentable again for the big social event.

"Do you feel better?" finally asked Cobalt.

"Yes" said Copper with a nod "I dreaded this moment ever since Platinum started telling me about you, but I didn't do anything, I never made any attempt...I brought this onto myself."

"Don't blame yourself too much, I...I know it's not really appropriate for me to tell you that, but, um..." Cobalt trailed off, not sure of what to say, allowing Copper to try and reassure her.

"No, it's okay, Cobalt, I don't resent you, actually you were the one to give me closure, thank you for that."

"Sorry for placing you in that position, Copper."

Copper answer with a weak smile and they made their way back towards the main hall, where they found an annoyed Platinum who immediately intercepted them.

"Where the hell have you two been? I go speak to my sister for a minute and bam, you vanished!" Platinum's was looking at Cobalt "Wait you two didn't do anything inappropriate, right?"

Copper started to panic internally, but thankfully Cobalt handled her girlfriend "Sorry, Plat, emergency situation."

"Emergency? What sort of emergency?"

Cobalt leaned towards Platinum and whispered, out of hearing range from anyone but the three of them "It's _that_ time of the month."

Copper's cheeks went immediately as red as what Cobalt pretended to be happening, which happened to perfectly emulate the embarrassment of the real situation. Platinum immediately went from accusation to understanding.

"Oh...ow, talk about bad timing, and you managed it on the spot?"

"Gold provided me with a small room here, in the staff area, so I packed it full of useful stuff, and not just for crafting" said Cobalt with a wink.

At this moment, guests started to arrive in the hall, catching Copper's attention. In a swift movement, Cobalt leaned even more on Platinum and whispered in her ear "If you want we can have some alone time there, just the two of us."

Platinum reddened, and shyly mumbled something, but Copper, who didn't notice Cobalt's move, announced that her burden for the evening was now starting.

"I'm sorry to leave you, but mom will talk my ear off if I don't attend to the guests." Copper had a resigned expression.

"Good luck Copper" said Platinum while hugging her "I'll catch up with you later!" 

Copper exchanged a wave with Cobalt and Platinum and made her way towards the guests. She put her emotional status to rest in the back of her head, hoping for some time alone to sort it out properly.

* * *

Two hours later, Copper allowed herself a break from her social obligations. She felt spent, what a burden seriously, all those people she had nothing to do with, but she needed to see them just because she was the eldest daughter, ugh, and that Molybdenum was here too. Thankfully she managed to avoid her; she didn't feel her at all, and just seeing her filled her with dread, she couldn't even explain why; it just so happens. Weirdly she still didn't see Carbon nor Silicon, they were supposed to come, but then again she had to greet every guest, so she couldn't really see if they've arrived. Copper steered clear from the main rooms and headed to a small lounge, where she found Terne and Steel in a passionate discussion. If Steel was here, Carbon must've been here too; she'll greet her later, for now, she settled on a sofa and listened to the two girls, who seemed absorbed by their discussion about sports and didn't notice her.

"I'm still gutted about the winter cup, we were soooo close to having an elite title!" said Terne

"Yes, but we finally made it all the way to the final, after being stuck in the quarters four times in a row!" replied Steel, more enthusiastically.

"I know, but it still hurts."

"It was an amazing game, though, until the very end."

"And now it's the off-season, well, at least, we're in summer."

"Yes, but watching spring will be fun too, and- hey Copper! Good evening!" Steel stood up and went to greet her, followed quickly by Terne. Copper was at ease with these two, they're not intimate, but they're easygoing and she'd known Terne for a long time.

"Good evening Steel, Terne" said Copper "I didn't see you."

"Yeah we've just arrived with mom and auntie...and we have a surprise guest!"

"Really?"

"Yes, a friend of mom, more often than not busy with work, but they've managed to bring her here tonight. You should go see her, she's very nice."

"I see, I'll go see Carbon and Silicon too, sorry for interrupting."

"You weren't interrupting us Copper." Terne simply said with a wink, by know, she knows that Copper apologises a lot "we'll carry on talking about divegrass, see you later."

Copper waved at Terne and Steel who returned the gesture, and headed to the ballroom. Along the way, she got intercepted by Platinum.

"Hey Copper, I was looking for you!"

"Do you need something?"

"No, just hanging out."

"Oh...right, um you're not with Cobalt?"

"I was, but your mother came and monopolized her."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, Copper, I got to hang out with you, where are you going by the way?"

"Carbon and Silicon arrived, so I'll go greet them, they've brought someone as well, apparently."

"Who?"

"No idea, maybe she's related to Iron, but that's just a guess."

"Could that be Iron herself?"

"I really don't think she is; it was Steel who told me about it, and Steel has never met Iron."

"Oh, right, well can I go with you?"

"Yes, of course."

The two young women reached the ballroom where they set about finding the persons they were looking for. After a short while, Copper saw Silicon; she was quite stunning: her hair was as vibrant white as ever, she wore a very reflective, blue-tinged silver evening dress, and her white skin was enhanced by blue make-up. She had that trademark Silicon aura that made her look stately but easy-going at the same time and she was mainly seen talking with two other women. The first one was Carbon, who always managed to completely transform herself during these events. Her matte black dress exposed her shoulders and her long silky jet black hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a big black ribbon. 

The other woman was...Copper opened her eyes wide, as she's never seen such a captivating beauty; she looked about Carbon's age, had shiny silver hair with a subtle verdigris luster, arranged in a long bob cut and beautiful sea green eyes. Her evening dress was stylish, silver but not as lavish as Silicon's, and she was wearing emerald jewellery. She had a dignified stance, very elegant with delicate gestures, but sometimes her eyes trailed off and had a melancholic air about them; she looked tired, more emotionally than physically. Copper was completely entranced by this unknown person, it wasn't just her physical appearance, sure she was really beautiful, but so was Silicon, Carbon, Platinum...Molybdenum even, as much as she despises her, and people like Gold or Cobalt are arguably even more stylish. However none of them had the same aura; that slight melancholy, that personality in the eyes...Copper couldn't take her eyes off her, and would've surely been noticed if the woman wasn't talking with Carbon and Silicon. After some time staying frozen solid on the spot, Copper eventually felt something tugging at her arm. It was Platinum who was trying to get her attention.

"Copper! Oy Copper! Wake up!"

"Uh?"

"Don't 'uh' me, why did you stop? Isn't that Silicon over there?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then let's go!"

"H-hang on I'm not ready yet..."

"Ready for what? It's just Silicon, we know her! And you know Carbon, right? So what's the problem?"

"I...I don't know the third woman."

"Well of course not; you just told me that Carbon and Silicon brought an extra guest, so she has to be said guest."

"Uh? Oh yes, that's what Steel said."

Platinum rolled her eyes hard "Dammit Copper, are you drunk? Get a grip! Besides, I think I know her...oh right, it's Zinc."

"You know her?"

"Well 'know' is a bit of a stretch, but Nickel knows her well, she's a close friend of Iron, so I've seen her a few times."

"Um…how's she?"

"Very nice, if more concerned with others' well-being than her own"

Copper didn't audibly answer, but her face spelled everything to Platinum; her eyes kept shifting around nervously while her skin was trying to become the same colour as her bright orange hair and actually doing a decent job at it. The epiphany struck Platinum who spent some moments watching Copper intensely, only adding to Copper's embarrassment. After a few moments of thoughts, her mouth became a scheming smile. 

"Gotta say, Cop, you do have good taste." said Platinum.

"Plat! What at you saying?" managed to say, in a muffled shriek, Copper.

"Just sayin', Zinc is a real beauty, and her personality's great too, as your friend, I approve."

"Plat, please don't..."

Platinum completely ignored her friend's protests "Well let's go greet these ladies!" her light and carefree tone contrasted with the tight and firm grip she maintained on Copper's hand, denying her any attempt at running away.

It was Silicon who noticed them first and immediately (and rather loudly) greeted the two young women.

"Copper! Platinum! I'm happy to see you girls, allow me to introduce you to these ladies. Copper you already know Carbon, but I don't think Platinum had the pleasure to meet her yet."

"I keep hearing about her but I'm honoured to finally meet her in person!" Platinum enthusiastically went to shake Carbon's hand who answered with a warm smile.

"I've heard quite a bit about you from my sister." said Carbon.

"Oh really? I'm glad!"

Copper was a bit unnerved with how at ease Platinum was with people she'd just met. While still in the middle of her thoughts, she heard Silicon speak again. 

"And on the other hand, here is someone Platinum knows but Copper doesn't; an accomplished architect, the one who build the Ferric tower, just after Iron herself: Zinc. Serious, competent and dashing!"

"Please, Sil" Zinc said with a soft but slightly embarrassed voice "I didn't ask for a dithyramb."

"Well you sure deserve one, and it's not like _a certain somebody_ will give it to you after all you're doing for her." Silicon's voice always took a slightly spiteful tone when talking about Iron, it wasn't even conscious on her part.

"Sil!" chastised Carbon. 

"Sorry, Diamond. Zinc, this is Copper, a very gifted student that excels in electronics and informatics."

For the first time, Zinc and Copper were now clearly facing each other. Copper's face took a few more shades of red, and her gaze was trying to escape Zinc's eyes but went back to them constantly only to wander off again. She was clearly trying to hide her embarrassment, but only made it more obvious. Zinc meanwhile was quite captivated by Copper herself, even if it barely showed; her eyes were slightly more open and a very light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Platinum was obviously watching this unfold with a very interested stare, and set about putting things in motion.

"Oh right, I wanted to talk to you about something Sil, and I'll need your opinion as well Carbon."

"Of course Plat!" said Silicon.

"I'm afraid it's going to take long however, I don't want to keep you, Zinc, so how about you and Copper get to know each other?"

"It'll be my pleasure." said Zinc with a nod.

"Alright, see you later, Copper!" said Platinum with a fabricated innocent enthusiasm.

And so, Platinum, Silicon, and Carbon walked away, leaving Copper with Zinc. Copper was still paralysed, her mind was barely recovering from seeing Zinc up close, and now that devil literally ditched her and left her with the woman whose very presence was already overwhelming. When did Platinum get so cheeky? And more to the point, when did she get _so sharp_? She never noticed Copper's feelings for her, she even flirts with people without realizing it...but somehow she took one glance at Copper and instantly figured out what was going on. How can a girl so sharp be this oblivious about herself? Well, the question won't find its answer just now, as Zinc's voice made Copper snap out of her thoughts.

"So, Copper, I heard you worked for Silicon?"

"Uh? um...yeah, I did some apprenticeship, it was very interesting."

"Do you want to work there full time?"

"It...I'm not sure yet, but it looks like the best option right now."

"Well, Silicon has high hopes for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's always talking about how brilliant you are and how far you'll go." Zinc's words put Copper somewhat at ease "I have to say I was beginning to be curious about you." and with that, Copper's newfound ease was already gone.

"I, um...you know, I'm really nothing special" stammered Copper.

"I don't believe you, if Silicon keeps going on about you, you must be really special." Zinc's eyes were firmly set in Copper's, who quickly looked away.

"I, uh, you seem to know Silicon very well." said Copper, eager to steer the conversation away from her.

"Yeah, actually it's as much by virtue of being her sister's friend as because of business ties between our two companies, although it's more Nickel’s job to take care of that."

"So you know Iron? I've heard a lot about her but never met her."

"Iron is..." Zinc trailed off, she had a melancholic expression "she's very special, and not really in a good way, and she get all the flack for that." Zinc looked at Copper with a very serious look, so serious that Copper was actually able to look her in the eyes "You know _the story_?"

Copper nodded "I do, mainly through Terne."

"Well, everyone has their own version, and they're almost always blaming Iron. Sure Iron has her fair share of wrongs, but people greatly overestimated the amount of pressure she's able to withstand before breaking. And so when it happened, nearly all people sided with Carbon and blamed Iron, not undeservedly sure, but nobody tried to go beyond that.

"Nobody beyond you, right?"

"Yes, perhaps because I'm Iron's closest friend, but I just couldn't leave her alone. I know how she functions and I know she needed support more than ever."

"You got yourself stuck between the hammer and the anvil."

Zinc sighed "Exactly, I don't blame people for siding with Carbon, it's one of these situations where there are only strong feelings. I find myself doubting very often, actually, Iron is a very important friend, and I'll never stop helping her, but...I don't know, it's straining, and sometimes I lose sight of myself..."

Zinc's voice trailed off and they stayed silent for a while. Zinc looked at the ground with a melancholic expression, allowing Copper to look at her without meeting her eyes. Eventually, Copper broke the silence: 

"I don't really know the details about Iron, but...I think you're doing good; if your friend is going through a difficult phase, then supporting her is the right thing to do. Actually, I really admire your dedication and I really hope you find happiness, you deserve it."

Zinc's eyes darted upwards to meet Copper with a surprised expression, and Copper suddenly realized what she just said; she was so entranced by Zinc that she just spoke her mind without hearing it.

"Really? Thank you, Copper, I really appreciate it." Zinc looked at Copper with the softest of looks, which only made Copper even more flustered "You're a very kind girl."

"I-um...you're welcome, and...um..." stammered Copper "I'm not...um...actually you're the really kind person for..." once again her mind took control of her voice and she became even more embarrassed and desperate for a way out. Luckily for her, Platinum was back with Carbon and Silicon .

"Oh right, Plat! I got something very important to say to you!"

Platinum barely had the time to say anything as Copper quickly excused herself and forcibly dragged her friend away from the ballroom.

"Huh, what was that?" said a quite lost Silicon.

Zinc had a soft and confident expression "Mmmh...I'm not sure, but I hope it's a sign of nice things to come."

Carbon and Silicon exchanged a very curious look; Zinc's relaxed expression contrasted with the melancholic air she had the whole week.

"Um...something happened, Zinc?" asked Carbon.

"Not yet" said Zinc playfully "but the night is still young."

* * *

Copper forcibly dragged Platinum to an empty lounge, sat on a couch and tried to get her breath back. Her face was bright red and many strands of hair were escaping from her bun.

Platinum meanwhile was completely relaxed and even sported a very smug smile.

"Yo Cop, everything's alright?"

"No" said Copper with a voice she wanted to be spiteful but just came out weary "I can't believe you just left me there with her!

"Really? What's the problem?" the innocent tone in Platinum's voice was all sorts of fake.

"Don't play dumb, Plat! You obviously set me up with her!"

"Ah, you didn't want to?"

"It's not that, it's just-" Copper realized too late what she was saying, and Platinum didn't miss anything.

After a beat, Platinum said: "Look Cop, I know you; you're shy and introverted, I'm sure you wouldn't have tried anything, so I did what any friend worth their salt would've done." As Copper kept admiring the carpets, Platinum asked: "Are you mad at me?"

Copper looked at her with a deflated look then stared back at the floor "No." she said eventually

Platinum took a seat next to Copper and gently stroked her back "You love her, right?"

"Well..." Copper took some instants to formulate her answer "Can it really be love if we just met? I mean sure she's really beautiful, and her personality is kind and gentle, but..."

"Aren't those reasons plenty enough already?"

Copper hesitated "Maybe...but even so, nothing will come of it."

"How can you say?"

"Well there's the age gap; she's beautiful and grown-up, I'm awkward and childish, and I have no idea of what to do..."

"Well I can tell you're definitely not childish, you're a very dedicated and thoughtful person. Too thoughtful as it turns out, no need to overthink everything; just take your chances and see what happens!"

"H-how would I even 'take my chances'? I can't just go ask her to...like, go out with me..."

"Well not necessarily, after all, Cobalt took her sweet time me, taking me out for dinner and-" Platinum suddenly stopped with the face of the epiphany "Of course! We'll ask Cobalt for advice! She knows her stuff."

"I'm not really sure..."

"Shush! You stay here while I'll go snatch Cobalt from her golden cage." 

Platinum immediately ran off the room and reappeared a few minutes later with her girlfriend by her side. After a discussion led by Cobalt, they (mainly Cobalt and Platinum that is) decided to ask Zinc out for dinner with the three of them. They then made their way back to the ballroom, Platinum leading, and Cobalt staying back with Copper.

"Did you have a say in that, Copper?" said Cobalt with some concern in her voice, as Copper answered with a questioning look, she elaborated "I mean, Platinum didn't push you into something you don't want, right?"

"Well I'm not sure if I'm at all ready, but..." Copper reddened furiously "I...wouldn't do that if I hadn't felt...something for Zinc."

"It's alright Copper, just checking on you. I was just a bit surprised it happened so fast after our discussion."

"Yeah, I can barely keep up with it myself..."

"Well, trust me on this Copper; when life gives you opportunities, don't pass them." Cobalt gave Copper her warmest and brightest smile.

"Thank you, Cobalt." said Copper with a weak smile "I got to say; I've never been so nervous."

"Don't worry" said Cobalt while putting a reassuring hand on Copper's shoulder "Platinum is quite good at reading people's emotions, she's doing it because she's certain that it'll go somewhere." After a bit, she added "Well, at least, she's good at it when it doesn't actually concern her."

They both chuckled at that. As they were approaching the ballroom, they spotted Zinc, heading to the main entrance.

"Zinc!" Copper called out instinctively, instantly getting embarrassed when Zinc turned to face her "Um...are you leaving already?"

"Yes" said Zinc with a pained expression "I'm sorry but I have matters to attend, it was a very good reception, though, your parents sure know a thing or two about that, plus I'm very glad I got to meet you."

"Sa-same here, um..." Copper was struggling, but her shyness was fought back by a really strong desire of seeing Zinc again "about that, would you like to, um, go out for dinner sometime...with the three of us?"

Zinc was a bit surprised and glanced over at the two other women, before looking back at Copper with a smile "Of course Copper, I'd love to go dinner with you...and your friends, of course; I already know Platinum, and I believe this person is Cobalt? I keep hearing about her but never got the chance to meet her. Is next week good? I'll have to narrow the date down, but I can pass it to Platinum's roommate Nickel."

"A-alright, that's settled then, um..." Copper hesitated for quite some time while Zinc waited with a gentle smile "c-can I walk you back to your car?"

Zinc's smile got much brighter "I'd really love that, Copper!".

Copper exhaled with relief, waved at Cobalt and Platinum, and walked outside the mansion with Zinc. The air outside was chilly, and Copper's dress wasn't made for wandering off in the cold night. It was the first time she walked a guest back to their car, and it was the first time she actually saw how the front of the mansion was like during these evenings: there were several dozen of cars, mostly big and lavish limousines, but there were quite a few high-end sports cars as well. It's a bit ironic that Platinum came so early, she'd have a field day in here, even Copper was having one; it was much more interesting than the uni car park: there were all sorts of shapes she never saw before. She recognized some like that weird beetle-looking car with four headlamps grouped on the front that was Lead's car, and this big old-fashioned one was Silicon's...still opulent and luxurious despite its age. Copper also spotted Steel's low and stylish ride next to...ugh, Copper shivered as she recognized that huge...was it a truck? She happened to know it was Molybdenum's, geez that woman was intimidating up to the car she drives. Eventually, Zinc stopped in front of a not really discreet white car with a black stripe.

"That's my car, thank you for keeping me company, Copper."

"Y-you're welcome, Zinc, I...I really look forward to our dinner."

"So do I, Copper." Zinc closed in and took Copper's hand in hers "I'm really glad I got to meet you, You're very kind and cute." These words only flustered Copper some more "But I see you're quite tense, you can relax you know, I'm not judging you."

"I-um...am uneasy with people, I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm happy that despite that, you went to find me like you did." Zinc gave Copper's hand a squeeze and winked at her before she parted and climbed in her car. 

Copper stepped aside while Zinc started it, filling the atmosphere with a very loud roar and a high pitched whine, and got out of the parking spot. Zinc stopped right next to Copper, lowered the window and stuck her hand out, signalling Copper to hold it, which Copper did, thinking it'll be a handshake. When Copper's hand had reached hers, Zinc yanked it gently and put a kiss on it, a playfully big goodnight to Copper, and drove off towards the main gate, leaving Copper gaping in surprise.

Copper stayed still several minutes watching the spot where Zinc's car disappeared, absently rubbing the hand Zinc had kissed. Her mind was full of questions and she somewhat doubted her ability to handle to situation, but deep down, she wanted to see Zinc, to be around her, to have her touch her and ki-

Furiously embarrassed, Copper took her head in her hands as thoughts about Zinc kept pouring in her mind. Her shyness was dreading the upcoming dinner, but at the same time, she couldn't wait for it.

As she was heading back to the mansion, she began to dread something much more immediate: Cobalt and Platinum were surely waiting for her at the door with eager eyes and many, many questions.

* * *

Despite a seemingly unending week of waiting, the dinner finally happened. It was arranged that Zinc would pick Copper at the mansion and that Cobalt would come with Platinum. It was Cobalt who took care of the reservation process, and she fittingly chose the restaurant where she confessed to Platinum and the two of them started going out. The restaurant often had musicians and an area with slightly isolated booths, Cobalt had really think things through. The dinner was going well, Cobalt and Platinum were sitting across the table from Zinc and Copper, and the discussion was lively. Zinc looked at ease and less tired than she was at the reception, Copper meanwhile was still nervous, but the supportive presence of Cobalt and Platinum, as well as Zinc's reassuring kindness, made her significantly less stressed than during their first meeting.

As they were still in the middle of the main course, Zinc's phone rang. Just seeing the caller made her hesitate but she picked up and soon her worried expression caught the attention of the three other persons at the table, but Zinc was only stealing glances at Copper. When she ended the call, she had a very resigned expression.

"I'm very, very sorry but something came up, I need to leave."

Zinc was looking at Copper when she said that. Part of her wished she didn't, but she couldn't have looked away at a moment like that. Copper's face made her heart sank; she was showing some sort of dull surprise, but her eyes were much more honest and spelled her sadness and disappointment almost at loud.

"W-what happened?" Copper finally asked, her attempt at a neutral voice was much too high-pitched to properly hide her emotion.

Zinc sighed heavily, she didn't know how to put it so she went with the blunt method "It's Iron, security told me she's still at the office, and I happen to know that she's been there since three in the morning."

"Whaaaat?" said Platinum, shocked "is she trying to off herself?"

"I don't know, but I have to go pick her up. I'm truly, deeply sorry, but if I don't, nobody else will."

"It's okay." said Copper with her voice still several notes higher than usual, she was really fighting off her negative emotions and it was making Zinc feel even more guilty; she'd rather have Copper make a scene and call her names, but that'd be very un-Copper-like.

Not wanting to make things linger, Zinc quickly picked up her things, paid her part and Copper's and excused herself. Copper had insisted on walking her back to her car, and it was in a deafening silence that they made their way outside. The situation was weirdly like how Zinc left the mansion last week, but the atmosphere was sadly much more heavy. Once in front of her car, Zinc faced Copper, who was clearly unhappy despite her neutral facade.

"Copper, I'm so sorry, I really don't want to choose between you and Iron, but I have a responsibility towards Iron, she's alone, and..."

"It's okay, Zinc..."

"It's not okay! You shouldn't have to suffer for that..." Zinc didn't find her words, but Copper's expression changed to a more honest melancholic smile.

"I'd rather have you here with us, but these sort of things can happen."

"Are you mad?"

"I'll say it again; I find you very admirable to be there for someone who really needs it, how would I be mad at someone who's a caring friend?"

"But I'm supposed to be here with you..."

"Well I'll wait for you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm with my friends, so you can help yours, I think that right now she needs you much more than me, even if I still...need...you." Copper was bright red and looking away while saying that.

There was a short beat until Zinc silently nodded and pulled Copper in a hug.

"Thank you for tonight, Copper, I had a great time and if I can make it back tonight, I really look forward to seeing you again. "

"Thank, Zinc, I also want to see you again." said Copper while returning the hug, and they stayed like that for some time, Zinc squeezing gently Copper's waistline as Copper was clinging to her neck. After a while Zinc pulled out a bit, but as she saw Copper's blushing and dazed face, she leaned back in and put a peck on Copper's lips before finally parting. As Zinc drove off, Copper stayed here frozen, her mind still trying to process what had just happened.

After eventually snapping out if it; she went back to the table. Cobalt and Platinum were very concerned about her emotional state and saw to her every need. Copper eventually managed to reassure them and they carried on chatting about Zinc, Iron and the whole situation surrounding them. As the clock ticked, Copper realized she wouldn’t be able to wait for Zinc and had to go home after all.

As the three women exited the restaurant, Copper took a last look to see if Zinc was returning. Seeing nothing, she sighed and pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to text her that I have to get back home." announced Copper.

"Don't forget to ask her out for another dinner." said Cobalt.

"Of course, you two are coming too, right?"

"Us?" said Platinum "nope, just you two lovebirds, no more training wheels!"

Copper visibly panicked "What? but I'm not ready..."

"We're never entirely ready" said Cobalt gently "but don't worry, you'll be fine."

"M-maybe I'll ask Zinc if she wants to bring Iron..."

Platinum rolled her eyes "Give poor Iron a break, do you want to make her third-wheel during your romantic dinner?"

"Well, she's Zinc's friend, so it's only polite to..."

"Well, that's your call, Cop" said Platinum in a mock surrender "but I'd be damned if that workaholic would even show up."

"Well at any rate, that's sent." said Copper as they reached Cobalt's car - actually Cobalt's best friend Samarium's car - climbed aboard and they were off. Copper was in the backseat and was silently watching Cobalt and Platinum discuss some things when she got a reply from Zinc. She opened it and smiled, it was clean and concise, very much like Zinc.

She wrote a quick reply and a good night, and set about contemplating the view of the city at night while absently stroking her lips. She was really looking forward to next Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning, Copper got paired with Platinum, purely on cuteness potential. However as the setting expanded, the ship came against a mighty rival; Copper/Zinc. The much greater story potential of Copper/Zinc eventually got the upper hand, despite the big age gap, and Platinum got rapidly paired with Cobalt.
> 
> This fic acts as a prequel for flonium's Cathodic protection.
> 
> Also for some reason, both of the most important moments between Zinc and Copper take place in a car park as Zinc is about to leave.


End file.
